User blog:Tokina8937/Route sheet for Mudae Wiki! - CHARON Universe (bundle)
CHARON Universe is a bundle for all the works done by the Japanese circle CHARON. The first work was Mikoto Nikki, on 2014, done with RPG Maker, where the protagonist walks into the home of her friend Mikoto, discovering more and more her dark secret. Since then, CHARON continued creating more and more games, very similar to visual novels by using mainly RPG Maker engines (Yanderella, The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood, Mix Ore), or more recently Tyranno Builder (Haitoku Shirene, Menherafflesia, Saikoro Saiko). CHARON also worked on mobile games with the Unity engine (Utsuro Nikki). Here is the route sheet for the series on the wiki. It is divided into 3 parts: *the first one is the list of pages of characters to do. These characters are in Mudae but their page is still not done. The link is enabled for fast creating the page. *the second part is the list of CHARON characters not suggested in Mudae but their series are in: feel free to use this list to prepare your suggests, and don't hesitate to put in comments the ones you absolutely want to suggest! *the third part is for all non-suggested CHARON games - like for the second part, feel free to use this list to prepare your suggests, and don't hesitate to put in comments the ones you absolutely want to suggest! All characters are in alphabetical order Can't find a character? Try searching for them in the wiki, they should be somewhere! Note: since this a bundle route sheet, characters are regrouped by series where they appear for the first time. ---- Just the pages to do! Ayume Daffodil · Mihomi Hydrangea · Moeko Ivy These characters are not in Mudae... But their series are Saikoro Saiko * Kasane (SS) * Nana (SS) ''- soon suggested by Tokina8937#5642'' * Saiko (Clover) ''- suggested, awaiting beta'' * Saiko (Kushinage) ''- suggested, awaiting beta'' * Saiko (Muscari) ''- soon suggested by Tokina8937#5642'' * Saiko (Zakuro) ''- suggested, awaiting beta'' * Yukimaru (SS) ''- soon suggested by Tokina8937#5642'' Utsuro Nikki * Akari (UN) These characters are not in Mudae... Neither their series do NOTE: The most important characters are in this list. If you have the names of other minor characters from the game, as well as a picture where they appear, do not hesitate telling us in the comments! Asami Escape * Asami (AE) * Misuzu (AE) * ??? (AE) (note: identity of this character is not well known as for now) Cradle of Ruin * Angelica (CoR) (note: also reunites the character of the same name from KALEIDO STELLA) * Demonica (CoR) (note: also reunites the character of the same name from KALEIDO STELLA) * Hotarou * Mikuri * Megi * Tsuna (CoR) Full Bokko Youchien * Kotomi KALEIDO STELLA * Idea (KS) * Kaguya-hime (KS) (note: may be reunited with Kaguya-hime from Tsukimi Planet) * Manako Hosimi * Meme Hosimi * Mira Kujirata * Mihomi Himezi * Rikoko Hikikomo * Tsukimi Kujirata (note: may be reunited with Tsukimi from Tsukimi Planet) Kimi to Boku to Kireigoto * Akino Kimi to Boku to Kakushigoto * Kaori (KtBtK) (note: might require buying the game) Kubitori Sarasa * Sarasa (KS) Makoto Mobius * Makoto (MM) * Mikio * Misao (MM) Mikoto Nikki * Mikoto Takashiki Shihori Escape * Kitarou (SE) * Shihori (SE) The Dark Side of Hansel and Gretel * Gretel (HtGDS) * Hansel (HtGDS) Tsukimi Planet * Kaguya-hime (TP) * Tsukimi (TP) VANILLA - GARDEN OF JUDGEMENT * Lilith (VANILLA) * Sima * Soyo * Vanilla (VANILLA) Yandere Opera NOTE: for this series, suggest as "Animanga", this is a YouTube series; pictures might require you to pause the video when no text or dialog box is being displayed * Aria (YO) * Kiyoko (YO) * Mirei (YO) * Misaki (YO) * Recitativo * Rio (YO) * Saaya (YO) Yumemi Melancholy * Yumemi (YM) Category:Blog posts